Love Panic
by Elise-chan
Summary: Set post Revolution but no major spoil. Amelia and Zelgadiss...a lemon story, rated M...what else I had to say.


**Love Panic**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Slayers, Slayers' aren't mine (if they were I'll be much happier now, trust me). I don't make money from this work so please don't sue me.

**Author's note:** Hi everybody. It's been a while. This is a story I wrote for an Italian contest (yes, I'm Italian and no, I hadn't won the contest XD). It's rated M for a reason, so, if you are under 18 or have problem with sex, please don't read. Everybody else, come with me, I have a story to tell ^_^

"Close your eyes Amelia" the girl gave him an awry look.

"Why Zelgadiss-san?"

He crocked an eyebrow and gave her a fake surprised look in return. "Don't you trust me? I thought we were past the suspicious start" a smirk spreading on his stone face.

The raven haired girl twitched slightly. "That was dirty Zelgadiss-san. You know I was a child then and I _had _apologized for that harsh sentence I gave you back then. It's unjust to come up with that only so I could do everything you tell me without asking why!"

Zelgadiss sighed and gave in "You're right, Amelia, I do apologize but now you have just to trust me. If I tell you the reason you'll spoil the surprise"

"A surprise? Oh Zelgadiss-san, why you didn't tell me that before! I do love surprise!" little sparkly stars filled her eyes! He sweatdropped.

"Whatever, now please close your eyes" he was starting to feel a little nervous. To tell the truth he was scared. To tell the _whole_ truth he was terrified. But now it was too late to change program. He would go on with what planned no matter what.

She had closed her eyes. Her face was slightly flushed. Her thick long eyelashes were so black it was a wonderful contrast with the rosiness of her face. Her glossy hair shined under the red reflexes scattered around from the fireplace. It was autumn after all and in Saillune winter came habitually early.

He swallowed and tried to gather enough courage to fulfill his plan. It seemed so easy when you play it in your head. But having her so close was so different! It wasn't just her sight. If that was the problem he could just close his eyes and go on with what planned. First thing he could smell her. A sweet scent pouring out from her hair and her skin. She obviously had just took a bath. And his enhanced senses were a curse more than a bless in such cases. Of course that had saved both their life more than once but when you're trying to maintain the control of your body such a thing could make things very difficult. Second thing was her short height. She had grown up some inch from their first encounter. But not so much to pass him. It seems she had grown up in other direction. _Pleasant _direction. And his height, even if it wasn't something very remarkable (Gourry was much taller than him for instance), allowed him some vantages. Especially when she was at home and wear those fancy gown. Her eyes were still closed so he dared look down on her cleavage. And his heart skipped a beat. After a moment he remembered how to breathe again and he felt even more anxious than before. Her breast was showing quite a lot of skin. The blue dress she was wearing was strapless and her shoulder were totally uncovered. A little part of his mind forming the thought about how could she not be cold in such a dress.

He raised his hands and lowered them on her bare shoulder. She twitched slightly. Her flush deepened.

"A-Amelia" his voice was quite cracked. His body kept refusing come back under his control.

"Yes Zelgadiss-san" her voice a whisper. She had waited for that moment from a lifetime. Perhaps that was the right time. She had waited patiently for him all this time. Giving him time to search his cure. Leaving him space to became comfortable with the body Rezo had cursed him. Waiting for him to come home. Hopefully definitely.

He lowered his face toward hers. His hairs softly brushing her brow. She could feel his breath on her face.

"I-" his low voice sending shivers on her back. So close. She tilted her heads upward. Her face crimson. Her head spinning and her heart almost breaking her chest.

"Y-yes?" just a few inches…only a few inches... and then…

Then he left her. He withdraw his head leaving her where she was. His hands no more on her shoulders.

She shivered from the lack of warmth. And reflexively opened her eyes. "W-What's hap-"

He was on the other side of the table picking something from his hidden pocket. He glanced at her with an oddly guilty face "I want rematch" a wooden box in his hands.

"R-rematch?" she stammered. "Now? But weren't you going to..to…" she couldn't finish the sentence…her face was as red as a tomato.

Another guilty look on his face.

"Never mind, what rematch?" she sighed. That wasn't the first time they had been close. But every time he ended up losing courage and withdrew. But this time she won't allow him to escape! She was tired to wait. And maybe she could use this occasion to speed up things a little. She had started yet to tell the truth. She took advantage of staying home to wear dresses a little more revealing than usual. He was her bodyguard so she could make him stay in her room while she dressed behind a dressing screen. Wearing sweet perfume and pretending she just forget to wear bra under her pj while she gave him goodnight on her room's threshold. Such little things to help him to make the first move. She was a girl after all. And a romantic one. So she refused to be the first to step on the open but wasn't prone to wait forever either!

In the meantime Zelgadiss Greywords keeping to call himself a wide number of extremely creative and colorful epithets. He felt so stupid. How could he be so coward? He was an able sorcerer, a skilled swordsman and a fighter. He had never felt fear while facing a Dark Lord. He had stand Gaav sword and attacked Phibrizzo without thinking twice but he was scared of a girl. A girl who was in love with. A girl who _obviously_ felt the same for him. She had demonstrated it to him in many ways. He really wanted her and thought that night could be _the_ night but at the very last moment his brain had simply shut down. His fear of rejection had took control and he had withdrawn. Her disappointed face was too much to bear so he decided to look at the chess game in front of him instead.

"I have made some practice from our last game, so this time I felt quite confident with myself! you won't beat me tonight!" he tried to smirk but failed miserably. She was looking at him in an odd pensive way.

"Are you sure Zelgadiss-san? Last time you went down quite easily…" was a smirk that upon her face?

"Last time I was caught by surprise. It won't happen this time. I'm prepared"

Her smile widened considerably. "If you feel so sure of yourself we could make things more interesting this time" her eyes showed a sly look.

He looked at her with an interrogative expression. Was she thinking of- no, it can't be.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I thought we could… humm…bet something…" she had increased her flush of some degree.

He blinked at her "Bet? What do you want to bet?"

"Well I don't know… but it should be a prize for the winner… I think…" she avoided her gaze pretending to find interesting her shoes. Her flush had spread from her cheek to her neck. He felt again his blood leave his head directed to the southern area of his body.

"What prize?" he had some idea running in his head. Most of them including her without clothes and pretty much close to him.

"I don't know…maybe we could decide after play. The winner choose his prize. And the loser had to do it without questioning. _Everything_."

He stared at her for a moment pondering the situation he was putting in. She was quite good with that game and would almost surely going to win. What if she asked him something strange? Well what could she ever choose…maybe to join her in justice speech? claim he wear some fancy outfit and spreading justice around the world? treat her to that play she had so much talked about lately? Nor of that was very threatening (a little annoying and embarrassing but not dangerous) so, what bad could come from a defeat? Otherwise, if he'd win he could choose something... maybe he could ask her to let him have that wonderful sword he had seen in the armory or that rare ancient book about lost magic they stored so jealousy in the library.

"Fine for me. But at one condition."

A little concern spread on her face.

"I want the first move!"

The white bishop crossed the whole chess table to finally rest on the square where a black knight was. A smirk crossed on a very satisfied stone face. Maybe this time he was going to win. She hadn't took many pieces of his and he had approached her queen. Maybe if he could move on her king as well…

With a swift move she took her black tower and switched its place with one of his white pawn, exposing his king. "Checkmate!" a wide smile spread on her face.

"W-What? Not again!"

"Oh came on Zelgadiss-san, this time you played quite well! I'm very impressed!"

He grunted and hung his head. "Fine. You won. As always. Now what?"

"Well, now I have to choose my prize!" she lowered her gaze and blushed profusely.

Zelgadiss sighed and raised from his seat "What I have to do? please don't ask some stupid justice thing"

Amelia raised from her seat as well and looked straight at him. "No justice thing. I just want you…well… I-I just was wandering if you could" a deep breath and then "Could you please takeoffyourshirt!"

He stayed dumbfounded for a moment. What had she said? Something about his shirt? No it can't be. It had to be his imagination. The excitement due to their closeness before hadn't yet left his body so it had to be an hallucination.

"W-What did you just say?"

She straightened herself and, with more conviction repeated, slightly slower "I said, take off your shirt, please Zelgadiss-san" her face was crimson and she was trembling slightly. But her eyes showed only determination. She was tired. Very tired about this strange situation. She was tired to wait that he could finally find the courage and this time she wasn't going to let him go away without express his feeling.

"Why do I have to do such a thing?" his mind was a complete blurry. He doesn't know what the hell she want to do!

"We agreed we wouldn't questioning the prize. I choose to see you" a short pause and she added in a whisper "Naked"

He almost chocked on his own saliva.

"_What!_"

"You heard me. Now, please, do as I requested"

"But Amelia, you can't ask such a thing! And why? I'm your bodyguard. If someone will find me in your room in that state I could be put on death on the spot! And you are a princess! You can't have such a behavior!" his mind was working fast to make up reason for not accomplish her desire. He was yet so close to lose control. If he had to be naked in front of her it would be a complete disaster.

Neither of that reason had had effect on Amelia who was continuing staring at him with a blush and an inflexible look in her eyes. Then a light flashed in his mind. "And it is very unjust if you have to see me naked while you'll be completely dressed!" Victory! She would never accept to do something unjust! He was safe!

A doubtful look crossed her eyes, than, as a new thought had formed in her mind she simply answered "You're perfectly right Zelgadiss-san" a relieved sigh escaped his mouth. But he frowned to see her hands reach the back of her dress to pull down the dress' zip. "W-Wa-?"

She unfastened her dress and let it pooling to her feet exposing her huge breast not completely covered by her bra and her perfect legs. Her white, translucent panties weren't doing a quite good job in hiding her.

"Now it's your turn Zelgadiss-san. Give me my prize" only her voice just a little higher than normal betrayed her nervousness. Even if she was trying her best to appear calm and sure of herself, she was completely terrified inside. The embarrassment of being almost naked in front of him was almost going to make her faint. But she wasn't going to let pass this occasion. Tonight she would show him her love.

He stared at her at loss of words. His mind reeling around the only thought of her naked. Almost naked. For him to see. Impossible. This had to be a dream. Maybe he had drank too much wine at dinner and fell asleep without knowing. Maybe he was now actually snoring during his guard time. A guard would pass by him and wake him up and later going to tell the other guards and he wouldn't never more claim their respect if he wasn't able to give a good example in the first place.

But she seems so real. Her skin so white. Her shaped body so perfect. When she saw he wasn't going to strip himself as her had requested not doing nothing in effect apart stare at her, she raised her hand and shook gently his shoulder. "Zelgadiss-san? Are you feeling well?"

He snapped to real world and blushed as much as stone skin could ever blush.

"A-Amelia…I don't think this is a good idea…I-" his words were interrupted by a pair of soft lips. She pressed herself to him to feel more of him. After a few moment she broke the kiss to stare at him "I love you Zelgadiss-san and I want to see you. I want to feel you as well. I could choose all I want. Well, I want you. Now. Here. And nothing you say could ever change my mind"

Another kiss. This time with more passion. His lips weren't unpleasant at all. Just a little firmer than normal. His skin was stone indeed but was smooth as marble. And was warm. His blood that flowed just under that first layer provided it. He wrapped his arms around her little frame and deepened the kiss. All his mental reserves forgotten. Lost in the feeling of kissing and hugging the only woman he had ever loved. The only woman he could die for. His curse, his hate for his body, the searching of a cure…everything forgotten. Her scent, her soft hands, her soft skin the only thing that mattered. And he was very glad to focus on them.

Her hands reached his nape avoiding his hair and bringing his head closer to her. Then she slid them on the front of his shirt reaching his belt. With a soft noise it landed on the rug. He moaned in the kiss when shy hands find their way under his shirt. First on the front, then on the back, all the time brushing and sliding the fabric toward his head until it was freed from him and landed on the ground to reach his belt.

In the meantime Zelgadiss wasn't wasting his time. Touching and caressing her skin lightly, fearing of bruise her. Starting from her shoulder and going down on her back. Going on her spine un and down reaching her nape and going down again to reach her bottom. Than raising again and sliding to her front were they reached her bosom. She sighed and broke again the kiss. Then started to drop tiny soft kisses on his neck and throat, tracing soft trails around the little pebbled imbedded in his skin. Raising again on his face to claim again his mouth and with her hands reaching again his waist to pull down his pants.

He blushed at the contact of her hands with a part so close to his center. But instead of complain he just focused on the wonderful skin of her breast. He reached her back and began to fumble with her bra trying to unlatch it. It go away soon enough and the unwanted garment was thrown away. This time was he who broke the kiss to stare at the completely new vision who had unlashed in front of him. She had a huge breast, he was aware of that, but all his hidden fantasies can't compare to the reality. Her cleavage was perfect. Big but firm. And soft. He lost any embarrassment of be stripped of his pants and helped her to unlock and discard it away. All the time not avoiding his gaze from her body.

He lowered his head and began kissing her breast. She grabbed the back of his head ad arched her back in response. His hands slipped down again to grab her bottom giving them a brief squeeze. She moaned again her approval and moved her hands on the front trying to reach him.

Finally, they ended on the soft rug, just in front of the fireplace. She almost sitting on his lap. Kissing and touching and nibbling each other.

Gently, he laid her on her back positioning himself on her, careful of not laid his whole weight on her. In the soft light she was beautiful. Her face flushed not for embarrassment this time but out of lust. Her lips slightly parted. Her eyes darkened. He could spent the whole night watching her that way. But a very sensitive part of him urged to going on. And from the movement of her hands on his body, she had to feel the same.

He kissed her again on her lips while one of his hands stroked her breast gently and the other trailed little circlet on her hips playing with the rim of her panties until they slid down. She moaned in pleasure and pressed herself against him. He smirked and slowly began to kiss her throat and shoulder all the time stroking between her legs. Once reaching her breast he stopped to give a soft bite on the sensitive skin. Another light touch of his lips and he continued going down, until he reached her belly to kiss. She let out a soft scream when she felt his lips on the more sensitive of her spot. A few moment and she was whimpering and moaning his name until a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her completely.

He waited for her to stop moving and then slid again over her positioning himself. She noticed he had thrown away his last garment as well and was now completely naked a few inch from her.

He looked in her eyes as to ask permission and when she grabbed his head to kiss him deeply, he began to enter her. She stiffened and twitched slightly as something tore apart inside her. He raised his head to look intently at her face caressing it lovingly hoping to chase away somehow her pain. When she returned his gaze he took it as a signal to go on and began to trust inside her. Careful at first, afraid to hurt her more and, when she showed she could dealing, faster.

The pressure grown inside her until she reached again the edge and the world became again a colorless screen where only emotion exists.

Feeling her inner walls clenching and unclenching was then too much for him to contain and one last trust was enough to send him on the edge as well.

Breathing hard, no one of them dared move. He because of fear of hurting her if he lost concentration and crushed on her. Her because of the wonderful feeling of him inside her.

Eventually, they find their way one in the arms of the other. No words needed. Only the warmth they had seeking for so long.

**Author's note (again):** Ok this was my poor attempt to write an hentai story. I hadn't won the contest because they told me it was more "lemon" that "hentai"…. But… what can I do if I'm a romantic girl . anyway, if you liked this story, or if you had critic to move (about eventual OOCness) please let me know it leaving a little review. Pretty please (imagine puppy eyes Amelia-style here). Ciao ciao ^_^


End file.
